Lucas Black/Season 3
Episode 3: Walk with Me Scene 1 comes out of a vehicle along with MARTINEZ, THE GOVERNOR and others. GOVERNOR: Fan out. Save those rounds for when you need them. throws a knife in a walker's brains. He laughs, then walks over and takes the knife from the head. MARTINEZ: Show off. kills two walkers with a baseball bat LUCAS: Who's the show-off now? looks inside the crashed helicopter. GOVERNOR: Got a breather! Tim! Help me out here! get the survivor out of the helicopter. GOVERNOR: Drag him out. does as he says. Then the GOVERNOR stabs the pilot in the head. hear MICHONNE's walkers, but don't see MICHONNE and ANDREA. GOVERNOR: Let's roll out. Scene 2 is seen gunning down military officers, alongside MERLE, MARTINEZ, GOVERNOR, and others. GOVERNOR: TIM Never waste a bullet, son. Pick up the rest of these weapons. TIM: Yes, sir. soldier is seen running away. LUCAS: I got him. uses an assault rifle and fires a shot into the back of his neck. hands TIM a knife. GOVERNOR: Go put a merciful end to that young man's days. runs off GOVERNOR: Let's see what Uncle Sam brought us, shall we? Episode 5: Say the Word Scene 1 is with the research team at the mill. MERLE: Hey, all right. We got us a bite. Yeah, we got us some. Let's hook 'em up. bring several walkers up with a net. MERLE: That's it. Ho! Ho! Ho, whoa! Look what we got here! Oh, yeah. Come get it. Whoa! Jeez! Look at this one. It's too little. We're gonna have to kill it. MILTON: Hold on. There's something interesting in its eyes. LUCAS: laughs Don't kill it? MILTON: It's a maybe for me. MERLE: Here you go. Get your hands dirty for once, huh? hands MILTON a claw grabber. ALl right. Come on. Come on down. Let 'em down now. Come on, Milty. fails to get the claw around the walkers' neck. The walker bites onto the duct tape that is attached to his arms, so he prevents himself from getting bit. MERLE: Oh, yeah! Oh, oh man! I tell you what, I take back everything I said about that jacket. Come here. Let me see her. kills the walker MARTINEZ: Merle, check this one out. LUCAS: He's almost as ugly as you. MERLE: Holy shit! Yeah, he's a mean one, huh? Look at him. Yeah, now get him down now. Come on, get him down. Get him down. Yeow! Easy now. Open up, baby. pushes down on its jaw, with its mouth open, then uses pliers to yank the teeth out of the walker. Episode 7: When the Dead Come Knocking Scene 1 GOVERNOR: So, they know Andrea. MERLE: But they don't know she's here. GOVERNOR: But they do know your brother. MERLE: He does. But I don't know about her. I've never seen her before. GOVERNOR: Their people may come for 'em. MERLE: Maybe. The kid and Andrea both say they went back for me. LUCAS: He didn't say anything about where his people are? MARTINEZ: He's a tough son of a bitch. Picked that walker apart in minutes. MERLE: Maybe a winter in the sticks put some hair on his balls. LUCAS: We could use him for leverage if his people show up. MARTINEZ: What you try to kill him for? MERLE: He pissed me off. GOVERNOR: What'd the girl say? MERLE: I was just about to go talk to her next. LUCAS: That's probably not a good idea. I'll talk to her, I think she'd do better communicating with someone who doesn't look like a pit-bull and someone who hasn't been using her boyfriend as a punching bag. GOVERNOR: I'll take care of it. Scene 2 MARTINEZ and LUCAS enter the room where GLENN is being held. He is holding a piece of wood MERLE: Uh uh. LUCAS: Drop it. Now. puts it down but raises it back up when GOVERNOR walks in with MAGGIE, her hands covering her breasts. LUCAS points a gun to MAGGIE's head. LUCAS: I told you to drop it! drops the wood. GOVERNOR: We're through with games. Now one of you is gonna give up your camp. points a gun to MAGGIE's head, then points a gun to GLENN's head. MAGGIE: The prison. MERLE: The one near Nunez? LUCAS: Bullshit. That place is overrun. MAGGIE: We took it. GOVERNOR: How many are you? MAGGIE: Ten. We have ten now. GOVERNOR: 10 people cleared that whole prison of biters? lowers his gun, walks over to MAGGIE and then tries to grab her, and then kisses her forehead. Comforting her. It's all right. It's all right. to MILTON, MERLE, MARTINEZ, LUCAS, and the GOVERNOR talking in his apartment. GOVERNOR: Ten people. MILTON: That's deep in the red zone. There's no way only 10-- GOVERNOR: So she's lying? Cause if she's lying, that means a pretty sizable force has moved into our backyard. But if she's not, this group with your brother at its core has done something you told me couldn't be done. They did it. Your brother might be out there right now, searching for them. Blood is blood, right? Makes me wonder where your loyalties lie. MERLE: Here. pats him on the shoulder. GOVERNOR: LUCAS, MERLE and MARTINEZ You three get a small group and scout this prison. I want to know exactly what we're dealing with. LUCAS: Consider it done. MARTINEZ: You got it. Episode 8: Made to Suffer Scene 1 LUCAS and several others point guns at MAGGIE who is pointing a gun at MERLE who has GLENN pinned to the ground. MAGGIE: Let him go! MERLE: Okay. MERLE: the gun from MAGGIE, LUCAS grabs MAGGIE by the arm and throws her down to the ground. Give me the gun! GLENN Get up! Scene 2 MERLE: Glad we could catch up. GLENN: Just keep looking at me. MAGGIE: I love you. puts bags on both MAGGIE and GLENN's heads. LUCAS: On your feet, both of you. Come on, don't make this any harder than it has to be. Get moving. and the others throw tear gas and take GLENN and MAGGIE. LUCAS: Fuckin' tear gas! Scene 3 GOVERNOR: Any sign of them? MILTON: Signs of what? What exactly is happening out there? LUCAS: It's FUBAR out there. Assholes with guns shooting up the place. ANDREA: Then what are we doing waiting around here? MERLE: Damn straight. Let's take these sons of bitches out. MILTON: How do we know that the perimeter was breached? Did anyone actually see them? MERLE: They killed Warren. MILTON: Killed? MERLE: Got up close, stuck a stake through his neck. GOVERNOR: We need patrols now. Can't take chances with these terrorists. ANDREA You check on our people, make sure they're safe. Scene 4 is seen shooting at RICK and his group, he nearly hits RICK but misses. Scene 5 lifts GLENN up onto the bus to move. "SHANE" shoots at RICK, and LUCAS shoots OSCAR, killing him. GLENN: No! shoots "SHANE" and then shoots LUCAS in the shoulder, he falls over. Scene 6 is seen witnessing the GOVERNOR reveal that MERLE is a traitor, he points a gun to the back of MERLE's neck. Based on his facial expression, he isn't happy with doing this to MERLE. Episode 9: The Suicide King Scene 1 doesn't seem satisifed with DARYL and MERLE fighting. ANDREA seems to notice this, but doesn't say anything to him, only pleads for GOVERNOR to stop. HALEY is killed, and then tear gas is thrown into the arena. DARYL and MERLE escape. Scene 2 is seen walking over and seeing ANDREA speak to the people. When the speech is over, LUCAS is seen looking at the GOVERNOR through the window. Episode 10: Home Scene 1 shoots at RICK, RICK shoots back at him during the ending battle. Eventually, LUCAS leaves with MARTINEZ. Episode 11: I Ain't a Judas Scene 1 walks in with THE GOVERNOR and MILTON. GOVERNOR: Dr. Stevens will be here soon. We'll get you checked over. TYREESE: Thank you. GOVERNOR: No, it's my pleasure. Now you're welcome to stay as long as you like. We got food, fresh clothing, hot water. Normally we'd provide you with weapons and a car for your journey, but we need all we have. ALLEN: Looks like you're battening down the hatches. Were you guys attacked? GOVERNOR: Yeah, but not by biters. Some dangerous people out there. They came at us a few days ago. SASHA: Anyone hurt? LUCAS: Several were killed. Several others were injured. TYREESE: Damn. Sorry. GOVERNOR: Yeah. Can't be too careful these days. When you're ready to travel, head west. Avoid anything north up 85. SASHA: We just came from there. ALLEN: Ran into some whack-job in a prison. exchanges looks with LUCAS. LUCAS: You saw him? ALLEN: Oh, yeah. Screaming like an idiot. TYREESE: He's a little unhinged. But the others seemed decent. Everything seemed cool until their leader came back and practically shoved a gun in my face. LUCAS: You were there? Inside the prison? SASHA: We went in for shelter. Lost Allen's wife. This guy Rick showed up all of a sudden, chased us out. BEN: You need help with these guys? We're in. GOVERNOR: Well, now, no... we couldn't ask you to join in our fight. TYREESE: Look, we don't want to be out there. It's only a matter of time before-- GOVERNOR: No, I understand. TYREESE: Whatever we got to do to earn our keep. LUCAS: You said you were inside the prison. Would you mind describing a layout or something? TYREESE: It's pretty confusing, but I could try. GOVERNOR: You get your rest. We can talk about it tomorrow. As I say, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like. But you take the night. Talk it over. Good night. Episode 13: Arrow on the Doorpost Scene 1 MILTON, MARTINEZ and LUCAS drive up. DARYL is pointing a crossbow at them as they exit the car. DARYL: What the hell? Why's your boy already in there? ANDREA: He's here? DARYL: Yup. Scene 2 HERSHEL: Maybe I should go inside. MILTON: The Governor thought it best if he and Rick spoke privately. DARYL: Who the hell are you? MILTON: Milton Mamet. DARYL: Great. He brought his butler. and MARTINEZ are amused. MILTON: I'm his advisor. DARYL: What kind of advice? MILTON: Planning. Biters. Uh, you know, I'm sorry, I don't feel like I need to explain myself to the henchmen. DARYL: You better watch your mouth, sunshine. MARTINEZ: Look, if you and I are gonna be out here pointing guns at each other all day, do me a favor, shut your mouth. approaches him. The both of them tense up. HERSHEL: We don't need this. If all goes south in there, we'll be at each other's throats soon enough. LUCAS: I hate to say it, but I'm gonna have to agree with Santa Claus on this. For now, let's hold off on the dick measuring contest. Ease up, Robin Hood. MARTINEZ Ease up, M. Scene 3 ANDREA, MARTINEZ and DARYL hear walkers and go after them. DARYL: After you. MARTINEZ: No way. You first. walks forward and kills the first walker. MARTINEZ: Pussy. and MARTINEZ kill walkers, as if they're competing. LUCAS: Still showing off, huh? MARTINEZ: Learned from the best. LUCAS: I'll go check around the perimeter. Scene 4 leaves with the GOVERNOR. Episode 14: Prey Scene 1 is seen smoking and leaning against a wall. ANDREA walks by. LUCAS: Andrea. Where you going? ANDREA: Martinez wants me to cover for Tyreese and Sasha. There was a large pack of walkers that was spotted heading for the main wall.. LUCAS: Really? sighs Don't bullshit a bullshitter, alright? Come here. walks forward. ANDREA: Just... ask Martinez. I've gotta get-- LUCAS: If something like that would have happened... don't you think I would've known by now? Yeah. Look, I know what you're doing. I'm not going to stop you, if that's what you're wondering. You know there's no plan. So that's why you've gotta get there and tell your people to get out. But once they find out you're gone... they might want me to help look for you. And I will catch you. ANDREA: It doesn't sound like you like it. If you're gonna catch me, why won't you tell the Governor what I'm doing? LUCAS: I believed in this place once. I believed that it would be a place where everyone could be happy, where we were reminded of the old days. Now, all it does is remind me of how life is now. This place is going to hell in a handbasket. Sooner or later, this place and your friends' place will be FUBAR. I'm with the Governor because he's done so much for me. That's why I can't stop him and I won't. So... you better get to your friends' place, and leave. Leave the goddamn state. Something. Good luck, Andrea. You're gonna need it. Episode 16: Welcome to the Tombs Scene 1 (Mentioned) hands a sniper to TYREESE GOVERNOR: Thank you. walks over to MARTINEZ GOVERNOR: Where's Lucas? MARTINEZ: He was teaching someone about using a gun. There was an accident, the gun fired and hit him in the foot. Dr Stevens said it was best if he stayed behind. GOVERNOR: Hmm. Alright. walks over to the car Let's roll! Scene 2 LUCAS and SASHA are firing at RICK and his group. KAREN gets up. KAREN: Tyreese! It's me! Don't-- pulls her down RICK: Down! TYREESE: Karen! Karen, are you okay? KAREN: I'm fine! TYREESE: Where's the Governor? KAREN: He fired on everyone. He killed them all. LUCAS: What!? TYREESE: Why are you with them? KAREN: They saved me. RICK: We're coming out! We're coming out. LUCAS: Open the gates. Open the goddamn gates. open the gates. TYREESE: What are you doing here? RICK: We were coming to finish this until we saw what the Governor did. LUCAS: He really -- he killed them all? RICK: Yeah. sighs You shot at me. You were with them when they drove through the fence. points a gun at LUCAS. TYREESE raises his. LUCAS: Ty, no. Put it down. I haven't agreed with what the Governor has done recently. I shot at you, yeah. I regret that. I'm glad I didn't kill you. I shot myself in the foot so I didn't have to be a part of all the killing. He wouldn't have taken no for an answer otherwise. So... what can I do to make up for it? RICK: Karen told us Andrea hopped the wall going for the prison. LUCAS: She's here. Scene 3 the cellar, LUCAS guided them. LUCAS: This is where we had the asian kid and his girlfriend as well. TYREESE: The Governor held people here? DARYL: He did more than hold them. LUCAS Didn't he? LUCAS: It was wrong. I know it was. She should be in there. Scene 4 walks in and ANDREA smiles at him. LUCAS nods at her. Scene 5 is seen walking around the prison courtyard. GLENN is looking at him, angrily. RICK walks over to him and pats him on the shoulder. LUCAS watches, then walks away.